


week 11: books

by stickyychicken



Series: weekly challenge art prompts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, horror?, weekly challenge art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyychicken/pseuds/stickyychicken
Series: weekly challenge art prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	week 11: books

_the old library smells musty, and your heart hammers in your chest as you sneak along the corridors._

__

_the moonlight trails on your skin, dragging shadows and creating an eerie atmosphere in the usually cosy room._

_you let your fingertips draw across the span of the shelf, bumping on the bindings of the books, until you recognize what you are looking for._

_forming a pincer with your forefinger and thumb, you grasp the spine of the book and pull it out of the bookshelf._

_a dirty book that coats your hands with soft dust is revealed, and your feeling of excitement outweighs the disgust at the condition of the item and grime on your hands._

_you sweep a hand over the cover._

_you've retrieved an old leather bound book, with claw marks all over, just as the prophet had foretold you._

that's right, you've guessed it!

the key word for this week's challenge is **book **!****


End file.
